The Rift
by therealladyearth
Summary: Adopted from Maveric14th! 'Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi are sent into a time rift to search for the missing Allen. Why do they arrive at some school called Hogwarts? And where is Allen? Will be Yullen eventually.' No lemons! T for the good stuff.
1. It begins

**The reason I have not updated is because... I adopted two stories. They're both Maveric14th, and I wanted to adopt them, so I'll be updating them before Maveric deletes them... There shan't e any lemons, friends! But it's yaoi none-the-less!**

**Disclaimer: The plots belong to Maveric14th and -Man to Hoshino-sensei, Harry Potter to j.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Kanda was a man with confusing emotions. He'd reclaimed Mugen, and was waiting for Lavi and Lenalee outside of Komui's office, stuck in his thoughts. He had a softer scowl than usual on his face, but not by much. The stress of knowing Alma was alive and trying to kill him was released, finally. He hadn't been in love with Alma, like everyone else said. He'd been in love with someone no one would've guessed, the missing Exorcist traitor, Allen Walker. Not that he'd admit it, but that was why he was crueler to the Moyashi. If he ever saw the kid again, his emotions would probabl rip his mind into pieces. That was, if they did ever meet again, as Allen Walker had vanished off the face of the Earth.

He entered, realising that the other two were either incredibly late, or inside already, and Komui looked up. Oh crap, the stupid sister-complex was about to cry in happiness. Or maybe sadness, as Kanda hated his annoyingness. Kanda, ignoring him, looked at Lenalee, who was also crying, and Lavi, who was about to jump him. Kanda moved away elegantly, leaning on a wall to avoid the moronic trio.

"Ahem." Komui cleared his throat for everyone's attention. "You are all aware of the fact that Allen left the Order, never to be seen again? That his last appearance was with Lenalee, after the Noah had departed from him? You know, after he escaped that horrible prison cell?"

Kanda recalled what Lenalee had told him, and became instantly pissed off. That damn Leverrier and his minions brainwashed the Vaticans to believe Allen'd betrayed them and oined the Noah, but they'd betrayed the martyr complex by locking him up in a prison cell. Until he escaped, because the Noah had probably forced him to. It was crazy, because Allen'd been devoted to destroying Akuma, and was now deemed kill on sight, and Kanda, who had almost destroyed the whole Order for a grudge, was welcomed back eagerly.

"Finders who searched the area reported a strange rift where the Ark had left. The Science Department believes it is a Time Rift, so I have decided to send you three into the Rift and search for Allen. Try to bring him back, if you can. Take your golems, his transmitter, and pack for a long mission. You will leave tomorrow." For some reason, Komui wasn't begging Lenalee to stay and do nothing.

Kanda left, knowing it would happen as soon as he did, and sure enough, Lavi bounded after him.

"Ne, ne, Yuu-chan, do you think we'll find Allen?" Lavi asked, before Mugen was pressed against his neck.

"Don't call me that." Kanda glared, and Lavi was relieved at the familiar Kanda.

Kanda sheathed his sword and decided to sleep, or meditate, in his room. He ignored the rabbit's attempts to distract him by calling his first name. Only Alma was allowed to do that. _I wouldn't mind if Moyashi called me that, though_. Kanda froze. Did he really just think that? To distract himself, he started packing for the trip. Get the mission done as fast as possible. Taking special care to put padding around his precious lotus flower, he was ready to leave.

-~X~-

The trio were ready to leave, at the rift, and all sorts of things were happening. Lavi was teasing his Senior about being lonely, which earned him a kick to the head. He then called Bookman a Panda, which earned another kick. Komui was sobbing to Lenalee not to go, and people were eating bread. Kanda had somehow escaped Tiedoll, who was saying stuff about family like usual, and was waiting for the other two to say goodbye.

At long last, Kanda stalked into the uncoloured Rift, with Lenalee grabbing his bag and Lavi grabbing hers. They had to do it, so they didn't end up in different places and start crying. Kanda kept going deeper into the nothingness, that seemed black but was really just nothing at all, emptiness. Then he heard a 'pop' and his feet touched the ground somewhere. He blinked, as it was really bright, and the other two crashed into him. He ignored them, in a pile, and looked around. There were potraits of people _moving_, and it was definitely an English styled room. But was it in England? Was it even called England? Were they in some strange alternate diension where people ate fire and searched for dragons?

A strange, old man with a long white beard, entered randomly, and everyone stared at each other in surprise.

"Good afternoon. May I ask who your personalities might be, and how you came to be in my office?" He asked kindly.

"You're supposed to introduce yourself first." Kanda glared.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school you are in now. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Lenalee Lee, that's Lavi Bookman, and Yuu Kanda, though he only likes being callen Kanda." She liked his friendly and polite aura, and replied politely.

"Thank you, Miss Lee. And why, might I ask, are you somehow in my lovely little office?" Dumbledore continued.

"We came through a Time Rift, searching for a missing friend of ours. Might we ask where and when we are?" Lavi stepped in.

"An unrevealed place in England, and it is the year 2000." The Exocists were surprised.

_100 years, or more into the future? Was Allen in this year, the past, or the future? Why did the Time Rift take them to the year 2000?_ Anywho, they were glad they were still in England, as it was native territory.

"If your friend came the same way you three did, he's most likely studying here at Hogwarts, Perhaps you would like to study here, while searching for him? You can study for the new term, it's coming up in a few weeks. I'll arrange everything, so don't worry."

Lenalee pondered, as she had been made Leader, and decided.

"We'll take your offer, sir. I am 16, and those two are 18." Lenalee responded. "Where will we be staying?"

"At the Leaky Cauldron. My gamekeeper, Hagrid, will get your supplies, and escort you there and back." Dumbledore smiled, and they were introduced to a giant of a man.

-~X~-

The trio were sitting at a table, stacked with books. Lavi was memorising everything, Kanda was skimming, and Lenalee was practising devotedly. She pulled out her wand, and practised the motions carefully. They'd all gotten wands.

Lenalee had gotten a rather short wand, made of Cherry wood and a Unicorn's hair. Lavi'd gotten one encarved with ancient texts, made of Chestnut and Dragon Heartstring. Kanda had received a dark, shiny wand, made of Rosewood and Threstral tail hair. The old man, still energetic from running around fetching wands, seemed surprised t Kanda's wand core. Threstrals were omens of death, after all.

"It's absolutely perfect, then." Kanda had smirked, before they left.

Then Hagird had gotten them black, custom fit, robes. They'd get new ones after the Sorting.

Kanda, who had been treated like a dangerous animal, took out his wand and recited the spell he'd just read about. It was a strange sensation, and e felt his bones mutating and the world getting larger, yet easier to see. He purred contently and started leafing through the book with one large paw to find the reversal spell.

Lavi, who had been dutifully reading his book until then, looked up to see a black cat where his comrade had been. The cat was pawing through a Transfiguration book with a dark paw, on a leg that had a cross on it. Then it smirked. Cats do _not_ smirk, and Lavi realised it was Kanda, as the samurai turned back into a human. He had the Kanda equivilent of a smug grin, which was a small smile.

"Why're you staring." Kanda said. He wouldn't make it sound like a question, so he made it a demand. Lavi and Lenalee were slack jawed and wide eyed.

"Yuu-chan, you're really good at magic!" Lavi grinned cheekily, before making Kanda's book levitate. Until he saw Kanda's face, from behind a long black sword.

Lavi yelped and released the spell, and Kanda stalked up to his bed, a source of privacy. Lenalee sighed, knowing it was going to be a long year, and assumed Kanda was looking for the hardest spells and ignoring the easier ones. The cloud of rage was almost visible.

-~X~-

After that moody period, Kanda'd become really smug, and almost laughed when Lavi transformed himself into a miniscule rabbit. Anyone else should've laughed, but Kanda was Kanda, after all. He'd scared the shit out of Lavi when he'd learned how to turn into a panther. Lavi hadn't seen that spell, and really believed a dangerous animal had gotten into his room. Lenalee had walked in, to see Lavi cowering behind a chair, then knocked Kanda into the wall with 'Expelliarmus'. Kanda, sulking, decided to outread her in everything.

They found themselves in a familiar setting, a train compartment. Lenalee was great at Divination and Care for Magical Creatures, Kanda preferred Transfiguration and Potions, and Lavi adored Charms and History of Magic. The door opened once, by a black haired boy with green eyes behind glasses, who had been looking for friends. He apologised, and probably searched the other compartments. They forgot about him when Lavi started daydreaming about women with big breasts, hoping some would be there, and Kanda nearly killed him.

Meanwhile, Harry was waiting for Ron and Hermione to finish commenting about the Quibbler, then gestured for Ron to sit next to him.

"What's the matter, Harry? You look troubled." Hermione asked, very worried for her friend.

"I was just wondering about the students in a compartment I interrupted. They were wearing black robes like us, but I've never seen them before." Harry replied.

Hermione ignored them as they chatted idlely, lost in thought. The other 'transfer student' had been just as interesting. He'd been sorted with the First Years, and once his seemingly friendly self walked up to the hat, it had screamed. He'd been put in Slytherin rather quickly, and due to the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, she hadn't seen him often. Everyone had been surprised, including Professor Dumbledore, who had been shocked before smiling again.

"Transfer students, it won't be the first time." Ron snorted, echoing Hermione, who mentally slapped him for copying her.

"Probably." Luna nodded, and Harry only nodded listlessly. The transfer from last year had been a very quick studier, better than Ravenclaw students in DADA and Transfiguration. They could only wait and see how these people would fit in.

-~X~-

The three Exorcists stood awkwardly away from the train, attracting stares. They were used to it, but Hogwarts was a lot to take in. So were the black, winged horses that were _very_ creepy.

"Why're they ignoring the poor creatures?" Lavi asked quietly.

"Maybe they're used to it?" Offered Lenalee, looking around hopefully. The glasses boy from earlier was looking at them, but the bushy-haired girl was reprimanding him. "Or they can't see them?"

They shrugged it off and loaded a carriage, eyeing the horses warily. Kanda was already pissed at the fact he would have to share a room with annoying human beings. From his 'house', whatever that was. Dumbledore had explained they would take part in the 'Sorting', something only First Years usually took. It would be embarassing for anyone with less pride than Kanda. So, Lenalee was hoping they'd stick together, in the same house, Lavi was interested in how they'd be Sorted, and frankly, Kanda didn't care at all.

Then Dumbledore said, "We have three students joining us today. They will be Sorted, and they have never been taught magic, so help them kindly."

Once the Exorcists walked in, down the Hall, they saw it.

_How the Hell's a Hat supposed to 'Sort' us?_ Kanda mentally scoffed.

Ron looked at Harry with smugness in his smile, broadcasting the fact he predicted they were Transfers. Everyone whispered and stared at the newcomers.

There was a single girl, which seemed sexist to Hermione, but she was heart warming. Short black hair reached her shoulders, with a slight hint of olive in it's highlights. She had warm violet eyes, a happy smile, and boys were slack jawed at her.

The second was a boy, with red hair brighter than any of the Weasley crew. His emerald eye seemed happy, and he was grinning. He wore a teal fishscale bandana and a black eyepatch, adding to his weirdness.

The third scared everyone. He seemed Asian, with long black hair in a ponytail and a deep scowl. There was a sword sheath oon his hip, with a sword hilt that looked awfully real . . .

McGonagall seemed surprised, but read the list. "Bookman, Lavi." Hermione pondered over the odd last name, as the redhead bounced like a rabbit to the Hat, then chatted with it amiably.

"Gryffindor!" Lavi bounced to sit beside Harry, then grinned and watched his companions.

"Lee, Lenalee." The dark haired girl walked to it normally, before talking like Lavi.

"Gryffindor!" Lenalee sat next to Hermione, grinning at Lavi.

"Kanda, Yuu." The ponytailed bo walked reluctantly to the Hat, scowl deepening, before putting it on his head. He argued with the Hat, mouth twitching.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat screamed, and the victorious boy sat next to Lenalee.

Applause was dim, as it seemed odd everyone got into Gryffindor. The Kanda person was expected to go into Slytherin, and Snape looked slightly relieved. Food appeared, and quicker than anyone comprehended, a bowl of soba was in front of Kanda. Lenalee had told Dumbledore, with many giggles, about his soba diet.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermion stuck a hand to Lenalee, who shook it politely. "That's Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."

"I'm Lenalee, that's Lavi, and Kanda. Kanda dislikes his first name immensly, because it's feminine." Lenalee giggled, and Harry was surprised by the lack of reaction.

The Exorcists quickly scanned the room for white hair, but other than some teachers and a Slytherin with pale blonde hair, no one came close to Allen's shade.

"So where are you from?' Hermione continued.

"I'm Chinese, Kanda's Japanese, and we aren't sure about Lavi." Lenalee frowned.

"Aren't sure?" Ron asked.

"I forgot where I come from!" Lavi giggled, fitting him perfectly.

There was an awkward silence after that, but they finished eating quickly. There were a few speeches, and they all went to Gryffindor.

"Mimblemus Mimbletona!" A pale round boy said confidentally, letting them all in. Kanda stalked immediately off to the Dorms, placing his Lotus gently on his trunk before changing into his old uniform, which was bandages around his chest and pants. He didn't care that the five other boys were staring at his flower or tattoo, he was just already pissed off at Dumbledore. In his dreams, he was torturing the old man . . .

-~X~-

They passed through History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination and Double DADA without much excitement, except for the Harry Potter person talking back to Professor Umbridge. Kanda was bored out of his mind, wanting to rip someone's head off in irritatement.

The next day, after hearing whispers that were painfully obvious, they had Double Charms, with a short man, as Lenalee and Lavi put it. Kanda scoffed and called him a midget. Then they had Double Transfigurations, with an incredibly strict woman in charge.

They were vanishing snails, and Ron was failing horribly. Malfoy was waiting outside the class, ready with taunts.

"Did you make anything transform?" Malfoy prompted. "Did you turn the girly man into a real girl?"

"Did you just fucking call me a fucking girl?" Kanda was pissed off again, and he magically transformd into a large black panther, that stalked Malfoy with killing intent. Professor McGonagall came out to see a large black panther hissing at Malfoy, then turn into Kanda, who stalked off to Lunch, having finished all homework.

-~X~-

"You're an Animagus?" Dumbledore asked Kanda, who was glaring softly.

"What's that?" He asked roughly.

"A wizard who can transform into an animal. It's a very difficult magic." _So he did not know, yet he turned into a giant panther . . ._

"It wasn't hard, so what're you talking about?" Kanda's eyebrow was slightly raised.

_Interesting, it takes years for most to perfect, yet this boy learned it easily? _"You are dismissed." Dumbledore told him, thinking hard. _All my students are exceptional!_

-LINE-

**I'm following Maveric14th's story closely... DONE! I have 2,972 words on this! I love everybody! Sweet Halleluliah! I did not spell that right... Bye bye.**


	2. Enter Neah Red

**Herro! I is back! This'll be sticking closer to the book than Maveric's story... And it'll have oddly lengthed chapters. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned either, I would be so rich I could publish this. I don't own this though. :c**

Kanda slept throughout History of Magic, because it was so fecking boring, my friends. Lenalee's eyes were starting to close, too, as Umbridge's newspaper article floated in her mind. Lavi, however, was more attentive than Hermione, writing beautiful paragraphs on the boring speech.

Afterwards, they followed the Golden Trio to Potions. Snape, as Kanda sort of remembered, was talking about a moonstone essay, and Kanda's had an O on it.

"I have given you the grades you would have received had this been your OWLs." Snape smirked, sweeping through the aisles. "This is what you should realistically expect in the examination."

Snape reached the front of the classroom, and turned to face them.

"The general outcome of this class was of you would've failed, had it been your tests. I expect better work, or I'll start giving detentions to those who got 'D's."

Snape smirked, as Malfoy whispered, "Some dunces got a 'D'?"

The board had instructions on it, and Kanda expertly followed them. Halfway through the lesson, Snape glided through the aisles again, inspecting potions magically.

"Good work." The teacher told a hooded person on the other side, who nodded once.

The samurai stared at the cloaked person. He couldn't see the hair, skin or anything, really. No gender defining bumps, as the cloak was loose and baggy.

Snape glided by to his cauldron, inspecting it and scowling.

"... Good job..." The teacher muttered, passing the flawless Strengthening Solution.

Harry was amazed. Snape, Serverus, actually praised a Gryffindor! Kanda seemed unaffected, staring at the transfer student. _Animagus, potions master, yet is not pleased by praise from the rudest, oiliest teacher!?_

He could remember the day the transfer student came...

-~X~-

According to the Slytherins, the transfer had never removed his hood. He waited until lights out ntil he went to bed, and cast several Charms so no one would see his face.

Dumbledore had let him wear the hood and put the Hat on top. But the mysterious boy had merely touched it and it screamed Slytherin in fear.

No one had moved as the boy went to the Slyhern table. In the hallways, Malfoy tried to pull the hood off, taunting the boy.

"There's nothing to hide, is there?" Malfoy's thought he could fight the transfer, as Dumbledore'd said he'd never been taught magic before. But the transfer had pulled out a black and riddled with white marks, and turned himself into a giant white wolf. Then he pulled back his lips and howled loudly.

The wolf had roared loudly into Malfoy's face, growling and snarling, until Dumbledore appeared. The cloaked boy turned ino a human again, silver eyes visibly glaring at Malfoy, before he went to talk with Dumbledore.

So there were two new Animagi... The Slytherins were great gossipers...

-~X~-

Kanda, done his Strengthening Solution, poured it into a vial and corked it,before sleeping. His friends looked at him, before giggling and returnng to their own Solutions.

The cloaked boy sitting at Slytherin was not fooled. He knew the samurai was just observing his surroundings unnoticeably. He may have been introduce to the school as Neah Red, but he was part of the Black Order game too. He smiled sadly, before laying his head down and crying quietly.

When the bell rang, Kanda gave Snape the vial, and bumped into someone on the way out. Glaring down, his dark eyes met wide, adorable silver ones, under a hood.

Recognition flashed between them, as the hood slid a bit, revealing a red scar. The other students watched as Neah Red sprinted away, and a very angry man chased him with a sword. Students screamed as the unimaginably fast duo played Chase.

The cloaked boy pulled himself up onto the roof, being followed by a pissed off samurai. With a sword. Lenalee and Lavi tried to follow as Kanda yelled threats, chasing the other in circles.

The students in the halls were purely confused at the scene. They'd flattened themselves against the wall, hearing Kanda's curses. Then they dark student had passen, and people recognised the poor Slytherin student. They pressed against the windows to see more. It was funny though, because they were running in circles on a roof... Until teachers forced them to go to class.

The game ended when Lavi clamped onto Neah, and yanked the hood off. The pure white hair that they knew was revealed.

Panic engulfed silver eyes, and was only calmed down when Kanda yelled at him.

"Why'd you run, Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"It's ALLEN, BeKanda!... You came to take me back." Allen stated, turning serious.

"We wouldn't! I don't want you in jail Allen-kun!" Lenalee said, hugging her friend. "We'll figure something out when we go back!"

"How will we go back? I've been here for over a year, and I can't find a way to go back." Allen said, head tilting cutely.

"We'll figure it out! The more, the merrier!" Lavi grinned, finally saying something.

Allen suddenly noticed Kanda. "I thought you and Alma got away! When did you come back?"

"A few weeks after Alma died," Kanda snorted. "I came through the magical rift too."

Allen kind of frowned. _He came back for me? Kyaa~! No, wait.. He doesn't like you... He doesn't have feelings. It was just for work._ He thought about random things, like how annoyed he was that the annoying blonde kid tried to pull down his hood. He'd just imagined a white wolf.

Lenalee noted that Allen looked disappointed, and Kanda seemed worried. _It's as if.. As if... They're in love!_ Lenalee contained a squeal, before deciding to help the two lovestruck boys.

Kanda did not like the look on Lenalee's face, as it was worse than Lavi's _HahaSuckerI'mPrankingYou_ look. The last time Lavi'd pranked Kanda, it was into thinking the baths were empty, when the Moyashi was inside. _He has pretty, pale skin... His hair looked nice when it was wet. And he was really cute when he blushed._ There, Kanda stopped his thoughts. Kanda, the mighty samurai, think someone was cute? Unthinkable! Even if his lips were soft-looking, kissable... _BAD KANDA!_

Lenalee giggled and Allen looked confused, while Lavi was ignored, when Kanda facepalmed. The three jumped off the four story roof, forgetting Lavi yet again, as the Lunch Bell rang.

-~X~-

Harry stared at the white haired boy at the Slytherin table. Just like everyone else, except for the odd three who were just eating. Hermione guessed he was the transfer from last year, as they'd never seen him before. He was eyecatching, after all.

Eyecatching for sure. Pale, milky skin, as fair as snow. Pure white hair, reaching his shoulders in a low ponytail. He was young, probably around the Golden Trios' age, and seemed completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving. A soft looking face, with a large scar going through the left silver eye. Way more noticeable than Harry Potter's scar. If Harry was gay, he would've been drooling, or, like in some manga, nosebleeded.

The staring was interrupted when he stopped eating, as well as the other three transfers. Then they walked out, and the last thing that was seen was a large smile.

**I'm done. I'm tired. And it isn't even noon yet... So, I guess I'll say bye. Goodbye. Word count: 1,303.**


	3. Together

**Hi! *Is pelted with various objects* Um... -insert excuse here- and that is why I'm a month and a half later than I want to be. I've been reading too many fanfics! BTW, the latest chapter of DGM should be out now.  
Disclaimer: Hurhurhur, if I owned it, Allen would be constantly limping and Harry would've been dead.**

Kanda found himself staring at the white haired martyr all throughout their time together. Ignoring the stares, he wondered why he harboured such thoughts and feelings for the short idiot. The thoughts weren't the right thing to think about a workmate/enemy. So why was he thinking those things?

Poor Kanda Yuu was crushing on his sworn rival, and he didn't have a clue.

Meanwhile, Allen was feeling bad for Professor Trelawney and himself. Trelawney because he'd heard in perfect detail from Lavi what had happened earlier with Umbridge.

And he was feeling bad for himself because the Headmaster had magically put Slytherins and Gryffindors together for a DADA class, because the Slytherins had missed one. Normally that wasn't so bad, but they had to share desks.

And his partner was Kanda. Allen also felt bad for Malfoy and Potter, because they were singled together.

But when he glanced at Kanda, he saw this intense hunger in the older males eyes. Every time, Allen would blush, the samurai would smirk, and the blush would increase. Turning his now flustered attention to the front of the class, he sighed as the obnoxious woman continued talking. Something that a bushy-haired girl was arguing about. Lavi had told him she was very advanced.

_I hate this toadstools voice! She's so fake, save my ears! My ears are bleeding!_ were the main thoughts in his head. He wasnted to pull up his hood and shove it in his ears. Hell, he wanted to shove the entire damn cloak in his ears. _Well, she might make Kanda stop staring at me? Did I really change that much, or something? I should be staring at him, not the other way around! Why is he so intent anyways?_

Allen chanced another peek at Kanda. The hunger was still there, and the martyr's face reddened. He pulled his hood on and ignored the grating voice of the teacher, alone with his thoughts.

Umbridge noticed the two not paying attention, so she occasionally asked them a question. Mr Red, who seemed to be sleeping, gave a perfect muffled response and Mr Kanda just answered with his text closed, not breaking eye contact. She even asked questions in future pages she thought only Ms Granger had read, but his answers were detailed and perfect.

Lenalee noticed the two's actions, and leant to Kanda as Umbridge marked whatever the Hell they'd done for homework.

"Are you okay, Kanda? You're staring at Allen-kun an awful lot." She made sure to speak calmly, inner fangirl squealing.

"What?" He hissed quietly. He hadn't realised she noticed the staring, but then again he'd been painfully obvious. "Of course I'm fine." He turned his attention the the front of the class, developping a headache from annoying teachers, confused feelings and Lenalee. That teacher's voice was even more annoying than Lavi!

"I know what's wrong, Kanda-kun." Lenalee smiled, biting back squeals.

Leaving his face blank, he turned to her. "Nothing is wrong with me." But she could see the shock in his eyes. She _did _know him well, having been colleagues for a long time.

"You like Allen." At those three words, Kanda's face showed pure emotion. His mouth dropped, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

His voice strangled, he managed, "What?"

"You like Allen." She repeated, voice pitching a bit higher than normal. "I can tell, Kanda."

Trying to shake his head, he knew she was right. He closed his eyes tightly and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"It's really obvious, and he likes you too. You two are so blind." She giggled quietly, and Kanda's eyes snapped open.

He glanced at Allen again. This time, the white haired boy was staring at him, then blushed fiercely. Kanda kept staring as Allen turned to the front again, face pale. But the samurai had seen the blush.

Kanda sat there, knowing Lenalee was right, that he had feelings for Allen and they were returned. To progress with this notion, he'd have to do something.

As the class ended, Allen immediately rushed out the door, followed closely by Kanda. Dinner wasn't for a while anyways. The chase ensued, so the white haired boy sped up, getting lost, until he reached an empty classroom. It was while he was panting that he heard the door lock, and Kanda sealed the gap between their lips...

... Allen hugged his lover, who smiled at him.

"Aishiteru, Moyashi."

"Hey, you called me by my name earlier!" Allen frowned, pulling away. "While we were doing... That..."

Kanda smiled again, shocking the short boy. "Only when we're alone, moyashi."

"Then I'll call you Yuu when we're alone, to be fair." He said with a pout, expecting an outburst of cursing. But Kanda Yuu _smiled for the third time that day_.

"Only you can, Moyashi. Anyone else will die." The dark haired man nodded, before they left to the Dining Hall.

"So what about Lena-chan and Lavi?"

"Lenalee knows, and since Baka Usagi is with her, I'll bet my hair he's with her too."

"Your hair? That's a big bet. Anyways, are those two dating yet?" The conversation continued randomly from there.

Lenalee looked up with a total nosebleed as Kanda and Allen walked in. She noticed in delight that Allen was slightly limping as he headed to the Slytherin table.

Unfortunately, Kanda noticed her expression and his smile turned into a pure scowl.

"So, have fun?" She asked, as he slipped in between her and Lavi, sipping some water.

"Of course. Lots of fun." Kanda's eyes glinted darkly, and both her and Lavi spit took.

She wiped her mouth daintily, still shocked. "So what about our plans?" She lowered her voice, as the trio across from them were starting to eat. Harry what's-his-name had words bleeding on his hand.

"They haven't changed." He responded, and she frowned. "There'll just be some visits to empty rooms."

_What have I done?! I wanted them together, but it was so fast! And Kanda's talking about it already!_

Lavi, however, was grinning. "So Yuu-chan, will you be a bit happier now? I mean, knowing you have a lover and all." Poor idiotic rabbit didn't see it coming.

"Don't. Call. Me. Yuu. Baka Usagi." Kanda hissed, Mugen about to slice Lavi's head off. He was prepared to rid the world of the redheaded blemish, until Lenalee smacked him.

"Away, Kanda." She giggled, not telling anyone her secret feelings for Lavi. (**AN: Yes I did.**)

Meanwhile, Allen sighed into his giant pile of food. He wasn't sure exactly why Kanda had drawn Mugen, but he was 99.9% sure it was because Lavi was mentioning their relationship.

He groaned as he shifted uncomfortably. Hopefully no one else would find out about the reason his lower back hurt so damn much.

The next month was very odd for Harry, Hermione and Ron. The transfers had changing personalities. Kanda was growing softer, less angry, and didn't try to kill Lavi unless his name was said. Lenalee was constantly giggling and was obviously crushing on Lavi. Lavi was pleased with Kanda's behaviours, and confided in Hermione that he really liked Lenalee, but her brother should never find out.

Also, they learnt more about Neah Red. Although he'd been in their school for over a year, they'd never really talked to him, or seen him. He was always seen with the other three transfers, who called him Allen. Apparently they were old friends.

The Golden Trio were very curious about the relationship between Kanda and Neah though. They seemed to loathe each other, like Harry and Snape, and argued about anything they could. But their arguments seemed friendly, as if it made them happy. Then one of the two would drag the other off randomly, and the one being dragged never resisted, with a strange glint in their eyes. Lenalee would blush and Lavi would sigh.

"What're they doing?" Ron finally asked one day.

"They're working out their differences!" Lenalee blushed, nose bleeding for some reason.

"They'll tire each other out, maybe." Lavi grinned, causing Lenalee's blush and bleeding to increase.

**And that's it for today! Yay! Um, lately I've re-addicted myself to Vocaloid, yaoi and pregnant fanfics. So... I want Kaito and Len to get together and have babies. Or Piko and Len. 'Cause I'm cool like dat. ****In response to a question, Dumbledore is just weird himself, you cannot change that fact.**

**Word count: 1,520**

**Bye!**


	4. Revealed Secrets

**I am back! My email buddy is forcing me to write this... The POVs in the first part are Hogwarts students, then Goyle, then Allen's, then Hogwarts students again. So the original two weeks in the book skip thing has turned into a month. Because I said so.  
Disclaimer: I dis my claim.**

Although the Golden Trio were curious about the relationship between Kanda and Neah, no one outside of the transfer's tight circle found out until an... _Interesting_ turn of events.

That day, the two in question had been in a rather big fight, for some reason. Something about a 'Tincampy' and a 'Mugen'.

"I'll cut off all your grandpa hair, moyashi!"

"Yours will sell for more money, so why don't we chop off yours?"

And so on, went the fight, to the point it was about to get physical. Then, Kanda suddenly grabbed the shorter boy's wrist and disappeared into an unused section of the school. It was banned from student use, but, hey, no one opposed the scariness that was Kanda Yu.

They didn't return until dinnertime, and reluctantly separated, being in rival houses.

All was fine, and chatter filled the hall until a loud yelp resounded. It's source was from Neah Red, as some baboon had hit his back gently as a show of comraderie among Slytherins.

The dark-haired samurai whipped his head around immediately, to see what had caused his Moyashi to yelp.

"There goes Yu-chan's protective boyfriend side," Lavi sighed, quiet enough for only Hermione and Lenalee to hear him. Both girls giggled, as Lenalee had introduced Hermione to yaoi manga and became instant friends.

"Why'd you go and do that, you bloody git?" Neah hissed at Goyle, who looked fearful and guilty.

He hadn't hit Neah that hard, had he? No, he hadn't, but Neah was in real pain.

"I didn't hit you that hard? Why're you wincing?" The poor Goyle voiced his thoughts, attracting Malfoy's attention immediately.

"Yeah, Red, why're you in pain?" The blond drawled, mentally smirking. "I never knew you got around _that_ much."

Kanda glared, preparing for flight.

"It just hurts, okay?" Allen paled at the sound of Mugen being slid out a centimeter, and the fact the situation was really bad. "Leave me alone."

Malfoy smirked. "Not until you spill all your secrets. Or are you too scared?" Hell to the no. Allen would just never reveal that he and Kanda ran off to have... Fun times.

And the Kanda took off. No one saw the samurai until he was gripping Malfoy's wrist loosely. "Don't touch what isn't yours, brat." If anyone had been distracted before that, they'd have just turned.

Allen was kind of embarrassed, but was grateful for the save. Meanwhile, the Professors were wondering how Kanda was so inhumanly quick to get to the Slytherin table.

"Who's going to make me?" Malfoy was shivering at the dark aura, but couldn't shut his mouth. "A weak Gryffindor like you?"

At those idiotic words, the grip on the blond's wrist increased to the point the bones were at the verge of shattering. That made said blond attempt feebly to escape, scrabbling uselessly at the clenched hand.

"Not so weak am I now, Mommy's Little Boy?" The grip increased until you could hear the wrist groaning. "Learn to keep your nose out of other's business, or something or some_one_ will do it for you."

As soon as Malfoy nodded frantically, Kanda let go and grabbed Neah's hand instead, pulling him out of his seat gently.

"I'll inform my father about you!" The pale blonde attempted to threaten, though his voice was shaking, as the two started walking away. "Just who do you think you are, talking and treating me like that?"

"I'm his fucking boyfriend. Deal with it, Mommy's Little Boy." And with that, their escape was continued, as shock hit the population of Hogwarts.

Lenalee and Hermione giggled more, smiling at Lavi with twin fangirl smiles.

"Wait for us, Yu-chaaaaaaaaaan!" The rabbit called, literally hopping out the door and Lenalee walking normally... Well, as normal as a giggling fangirl could.

As soon as they left, a sword leaving it's sheath could be heard.

"Urusai, Baka Usagi!" A very angry Kanda led to Lavi being nearly impaled, as they all saw daily.

After what seemed like forever, the shock faded.

The girls immediately started chattering flusteredly, cheeks red. Some were giggling, as they were the fangirl population, but most were starting to understand why they's been rejected when confessing to Kanda or Allen.

Kanda usually rejected them by saying he already had someone, and Allen was his usual polite self, but that made them more desired. So some girls were heart-broken. But they engaged in the gossiping about the inter-house relationship.

The boys immediately started blushing upon breaking out of the stupor, a bit uncomfortable, never expecting a homosexual pair in their school. Sure, in the modern age, preferring your own gender was getting more common, but it had still been unexpected. Especially that it had been within the mysterious new transfers.

The professors looked shocked, but mostly fine with it. A few were whispering to the others that they knew what some of the strange sounds from locked doors were know.

Dumbledore was pleased. He accepted any forms of love, and certainly didn't mind. _As long as they're happy and reunited, I do not mind at all._ He felt rather happy for them instead, especially with how lonely Neah Red had been before the other three had appeared.

He frowned at the displeased look on Umbridge's face. _She must be one of those people who hates anything that isn't old-fashioned._ He hoped that she wouldn't try anything nasty with the four.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were wondering exactly how Hermione already knew, and why she was giggling.

* * *

"Today's the day we head to Hogsmeade!" Lenalee cheered. Kanda couldn't care less.

Lavi, on the other hand, was bouncing. "Let's visit everywhere!"

Kanda still couldn't care less.

So he voiced his opinion. "I couldn't care less."

Lenalee's excited smile dropped for a second. She had to formulate a plan, and quick!

_'Ms Lenalee,' _Lavi's voice echoed in her head. She saw him adjust something in his ear, covering it by pretending to scratch his head.

_'Lavi, you're using the mind link Nii-chan created!'_

_'I have a plan. It'll be their first date, won't it? Tell Yu-chan that.'_

_'Lavi, I could make out with you right now!'_

_'Ohoho, I'll be waiting.'_

"So Kanda, it'll be like your first date with Allen, right?" The fangirl smiled sweetly. "You can find someplace quiet and just relax for once."

"Hn," The way one eyebrow raised haughtily, she knew despite the attitude, he was interested.

"Yay, Yu-chan's coming!" Lavi cheered, earning a death glare.

A while later, they were standing patiently in line, as the wind brushed them gently. For some reason, the care-taker was sniffing Harry Potter. _Only_ Harry Potter.

After being inspected by Filch, the three decided to split up. Lavi and Lenalee were going to scout the entire town, and Kanda was already holding Allen's hand.

"Bye, Yu-chan!" The bouncy redhead waved energetically. "Make sure Tincampy takes pictures for Ms Lee!"

Surprisingly to the students, Kanda merely glared, and didn't pull out any swords.

By the time Lenalee and Lavi had scouted most of the town, and Kanda and Allen had made out in plain sight by the Shrieking Shack, the Golden Trio were already warm and cozy in the Hog's Head.

In the pub, there was the bartender, looking bored at the amount of customers, a man wrapped in grey bandages, who was drinking a fiery substance, two Dementor-esque figures chatting in French hushedly, and a witch whose nose portruded from the dark veil around her head.

**"So who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked, wrenching open the rusty top of his butterbeer and taking a swig.**

**"Just a couple of people," Hermione repeated, checking her watch and then looking anxiously toward the door. "I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is — oh look, this might be them now —"**

**The door of the pub had opened. A thick band of dusty sunlight split the room in two for a moment and then vanished, blocked by the incoming rush of a crowd of people.**

**First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with (Harry's stomach did a back flip) Cho and one of her usually giggling girlfriends, then (on her own and looking so dreamy that she might have walked in by accident) Luna Lovegood; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, and a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose name Harry did not know; three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot; Ginny, followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Harry recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and bringing up the rear, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise. (A/N: I am guilty of this direct quote.)**

"You call this a couple of people?!" Harry asked, in shock.

"Yes, it was a popular idea," Hermione grinned.

The bartender was now shocked at the amount of customers.

"Hello!" Fred cheerfully greeted the shock-stricken bartender. "Can we have... 25 Butterbeers, please? Alright, cough up your money, I don't have enough."

"Well, um, hi!" Hermione chirped when everyone had settled down, gaining attention, though eyes flitted occasionally to Harry. "You all know why you're here! Harry had - I mean, I had the idea that the people who wanted to study DADA, and I mean _study_it, not that stuff Umbridge is teaching us, as that can't be called DADA."

"Hear, hear!" Anthony Goldstein interrupted, causing Hermione to be more confident.

"I thought it would be good if we decided to take matters into our own hands. And by that, I mean learning how to conduct the spells, not the theories, so we can defend ourselves."

"You three want to pass your O.W.L.s too though, I bet?" Michael Corner interrupted. Poor Hermione was tired at being interrupted.

"Yes, but I also want to be prepared because..." She trailed off for a second, before regaining her confidence. "Lord Vordemort's back!"

The desired reactions ensued.

Cho's friend shrieked and slopped butterbeer down herself, Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch, Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked eagerly at Harry.

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who's back?" The snooty blond Hufflepuff asked.

"Who are_ you_?" Ron asked rudely in response.

"Zacharias Smith," Zacharias didn't falter, "and I believe we've got the right to know _what_ gives him the right to say You-Know-Who's back."

"Listen, that isn't what this meeting-" Hermione began.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry sighed. He'd realised why so many people had come. Most of them were merely wishing to hear his story. "What makes me believe Voldemort's back? I saw him, and Dumbledore told the whole school the story last year. You don't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an entire afternoon trying to convince anyone."

There was silence. Everyone, including the bartender, were looking at him. Even the French figures seemed a table or two closer than before.

"If you've come to hear what it looks like when Voldemort kills someone, I can't help you. I don't feel like talking about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's all you came here for, you should leave."

As he finished, he cast a stormy glare towards Hermione, as it _had _been her fault. She'd been the one to gather them here to listen to his seemingly unbelieveable story. But when he looked back at the crowd, they were all gazing intently.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?" The girl with the plait down her back asked.

A murmur from the group.

"Yes." Harry felt a bit defensive.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

That line stirred up memories.

"You don't know Miss Bones, by chance?" He asked.

"She's my Auntie. She told me about your hearing. So is it true? You can make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," Harry replied quite lamely.

"Blimey, Harry, you've never told us!" Lee grinned proudly.

"And did you kill that Basilisk with the Gryffindor sword in Dumbledore's office?" Terry Boot asked. "A portrait told me about it while I was in there."

Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled, the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks, and Lavender Brown said "wow" softly. Harry was feeling slightly hot around the collar now; he was determinedly looking anywhere but at Cho.

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group, "he saved that Sorcerous Stone-"

"Sorcerer's." Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who!"

Hannah Abbott's eyes grew to the size of Galleons.

And it continued, that thing called flattery.

"Look," Harry began, "I've had help with all of that."

"You trying to weasel your way out, Potter?" Smith asked.

"Here's an idea - Shut your trap." Ron suggested, as the word weasel had an effect on him.

"Well, we turned up to learn from him, and now he's saying he can't do any of it."

"That's not what he said." Fred hissed, mouth in a snarl.

"Would you like your ears cleaned out?" George asked, pulling a lethal-looking thin metal thing from a Zonko's bag.

"Or anywhere, really. We're not fussy."

"Anyways, we all want to learn from Harry, right?" Hermione asked hurriedly, to spare any bloodshed.

"Hemhem." A very realistic Umbridge impression stopped them in their tracks. "You do know that this is against the Ministry?" A squat figure shroud in black giggled girlishly. "I'll have to take your wands."

"Don't scare them!" Lenalee bopped the Umbridge on the head.

"Ow!" The voice from the squat figure turned masculine. "Miss Lenalee, how could you?"

"Lavi, doing that is rude." The pigtailed girl smiled. "Anyways, we want to help you."

"How?" Hermione inquired curiously.

"Where we come from," Lavi explained for Lenalee, "We've been trained physically and mentally. We'd like to increase your fighting abilities."

"Without a wand, you're practically useless." Lenalee continued. "In exchange for us helping you, you'll teach us real DADA."

Harry barely thought about it, and didn't consult his best friends. "Deal."

**Okay, I free-handed the last part! Yay! I'm putting my poll up here so you can vote, anonymous readers!**

**Please help me decide the ending by choosing 1-3 in a comment. **

**1. Allen and Kanda remain in England and the other two go home.  
2. All four go home and Allen gets arrested.  
3. All four go home and Allen is reaccepted.  
4. All four go home and the Yullen pair hides from BO.  
5. The 14th aids Allen to kill the Earl in a most likely sucky action scene.  
6. They can't go home. Ever.  
7. One of them dies.  
8. Waffles!  
**

**Please help me. Word count: 2,665.**


	5. The Calm

**Hello! I'm back! *is pelted with tomatoes* I'm late, but I have a reason! My girlfriend and I finally got serious... Herpderpmustupdate. This'll be free-hand until I reach that part of the book, so please correct any mistakes!**

**Disclaimers: This is totally non-profit. Never will it be mine, these fandoms...**

To say the next weeks were been awkward would be an understatement. Kanda and Allen had returned with little pictures, as the tiny golden golem had been freezing most of the date. No one really opposed the fact they were dating, aside from the toad named Umbridge, but no one really supported it either. It seemed as if everyone was confused about _what _exactly to think of it.

The Slytherins openly worshipped Allen, not wanting to risk their lives, especially a certain blond prick. It lasted about two minutes before Allen started begging them to stop treating him like royalty. So the estranged house decided to join the others in a new game.

The game was called 'Watch the Homosexual Couple', and several people were wondering how exactly they got together with their clashing personalities. In fact, it was practically all the school wondering. The remaining portion were either teachers, emotionless, or fangirls who were in the infirmary for blood loss.

The two were rather strange, with their open fights that turned loud and violent in minutes. With the amount of arguing they did, anyone would've thought they were enemies. But canceling out the fights were the small public displays of affection, like holding hands and small, affectionate smiles at each other.

Harry had dreamt about Arthur Weasley being bit by a poisonous snake, so all the Weasleys and the Golden Trio had left to support the family. During Christmas break, nothing had really happened with the Exorcists, except for Kanda sneaking Allen into the Gryffindor dorms to have sex a bit more regularly than usual. In fact, they'd been caught in the Main Room once around Midnight because a girl had been thirsty.

Luckily, she'd been a yaoi fangirl and hadn't presented herself until they were done.

Umbridge made it a point to always try and humiliate them. Usually, it ended up with her running out of the room crying, as their fellow students cheered. When school resumed, it was back to the normal boring and yet excitingly magical class schedule.

"Hey, er- Cho!" Harry called, in the Entrance Hall, following said girl. "Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day?"

"Ooh, yes!" she giggled, cheeks stained crimson.

Exactly 4.7 meters away, Allen looked up at Kanda with the biggest, pleading puppy dog eyes ever, that Kanda could not resist. It wasn't like he wouldn't have taken his Moyashi to Hogsmeade anyways.*****

* * *

Harry grumpily exited Madam Puddifoot's, looking for Cho. When he couldn't find her, he just left to the Three Broomsticks, passing by an alleyway.

Cho sighed as soon as he was out of earshot, tears still running down her face.

"You okay, little girl?" a deep voice frightened her into shrieking. She trembled, not wanting to be-

"Kanda, you just frightened the poor girl!" -And nevermind, it was just these two. In an alleyway. Alone.

"Oh, sorry! I was just running away from Harry!" Cho apologised, cutting into the awkward tension. "Our so-called date went pretty badly."

"We could tell from your crying," Kanda mumbled, before getting hit on the head by his boyfriend.

"Kanda, that's rude! Oh, does Harry need to be killed for his errors?" Dark Allen emerged, a sinister grin on said boy's face.

"U-Um no, I actually over-reacted, mostly," she sighed. "I guess I ruined everything that could possibly happen, but I was so jealous when he mentioned Hermione after we were talking about Cedric, I just snapped."

"Well, that's part of life, isn't it?" Allen smiled, patting her head, although shorter by quite a bit.

"He doesn't like that ugly bitch anyways, the stupid redhead does," Kanda rolled his eyes, earning another hit.

The single female giggled, before leaving the two to their play-fighting.

* * *

The fact Harry had been in the Quibbler was a part of the gossip in school. Actually, the fact he was in the Quibbler was the gossip in school. In fact, it was such a popular topic that Umbridge banned anything to do with the article.

Lenalee sighed as she sat down in the Gryffindor common room. "All the girls are gossiping about magazines in the bathroom, it's such a headache!"

"The only thing I've heard other than that is that Harry Potter and Cho Chang had a spat on Valentine's Day," Lavi sighed, as Lenalee slumped in her chair.

"This gossiping business is so boring," she declared, slumping more and giving Lavi a better glance at her curves, hidden in the robes-

"Oi, stupid rabbit, stop staring at Lenalee," -and there goes his view, as she sits up, blushing.

"You stare at Allen, though!" the eye-patched pervert claimed.

"That's different than you, Perverted Rabbit."

"How so, Yu-chan?"

"We're dating, but you two aren't."

"Good point. Yu-chan, what's sex like? How do two men do it?"

"Lavi," Lenalee interrupted the Bookman Junior.

"Yes, miss Lee?"

"You should run."

And he did, opening his mouth just as a girly scream echoed through the school.

"Woah, did I do that?" he asked himself, grinning stupidly. His two self-claimed BFFsies rolled their eyes, leaving through the painting of the Fat Lady. "Hey, wait for me!"

They ran down, to the horrifying sight of Umbridge glaring at Professor Trelawney, whose hair, clothes and even glasses were crooked. She held an empty sherry bottle in one hand, and was crying.

"You c-can't sack m-me! H-hogwarts has been m-my home for 16 y-years!"

"It was your home," the toad-woman grinned, "until an hour ago, when the Minister countersigned your Dismissal form. Now leave, you're embarrassing all of us."

The Divination professor merely rocked on her trunk, not budging an inch under the gloating smirk of the High Inquisitor, until Professor McGonagall walked up to her and patted her back.

"There there, Sybill... Calm down, blow your nose on this... It isn't as bad as you think, you won't have to leave Hogwarts..." the murmuring calmed the ex-Professor down a considerable amount.

"And by whose authority are you claiming that?" Umbridge's high, girly voice rang out, deadly.

"That would be mine," Dumbledore replied calmly, striding up to the High Inquisitor as she giggled, re-explaining her authority. "You are right, of course, Miss Umbridge, as High Inquisitor you have every authority to sack my teachers. You do not, however, have the right to send them away from the castle. That power still remains mine, I'm afraid, and I would like to have Professor Trelawney stay at Hogwarts."

As the professors helped Trelawney to her room, Umbridge and Dumbledore continued talking.

"And what will you do with the Divination Room when I appoint a suitable teacher?" she asked, smiling in a vicious way.

"That will not be a problem," Dumbledore smiled. "I have already found someone, and he prefers to stay on the ground floor."

"But the Educational Decree 22-"

"Allows you to appoint teachers if, and only if, the Headmaster does not find anyone. And I am happy to say that on this occasion, I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

The doors opened in a theatrical way, a half-horse, half-man entering in the mist's stead.

"This is Firenze, and I believe you'll find him suitable."

* * *

Firenze had turned out to be a very good teacher, as March turned into a dreary April. Nothing was fun in school, as all had become hard, hard work due to the O.W.L.S. coming up. In fact, Lenalee and Lavi claimed the only fun thing was the Dumbledore's Army, which Kanda and Allen heard a lot about due to their friends.

"At first, they were all so horrible at anything physical, but now they're all starting to get muscles on their frames!" Lenalee exclaimed happily.

"It sure is exciting to see them improving, and being taught defense magic," Lavi sighed. "Hey, you guys want to join us tonight?"

"No, we're okay," was the harmonised reply from the couple, making another playful fight.

"See you later, then!"

And it was boring. So boring that neither of the nearly polar opposite couple said anything, just sitting in the library together, reading books.

"I'm bored, Yu-chan!" Allen complained finally, adopting the redhead's nickname for his lover.

"Don't call me that!" And so, they were kicked out of the library, to wander through the halls.

"Oh look, a door! I wonder what's in there! Let's look, Kanda, let's look!" the cursed boy pointed, pulling the taller boy with him.

"Stupid Moyashi, don't go in i-" Of couse, Allen ignored him, opening the door and pulling him through, to a world of magic. Literally, as a vase nearly hit his face. Oh, he'd kill the Moyashi later...

"Hey, everybody stop!" Harry's voice rang out. "You almost hit someone!" The silence was deafening as he walked to the newly entered pair. "Why're you two here?"

"We got kicked out of the library because it was boring!" Allen smiled. "Lenalee and Lavi told us a bit about you, but we didn't know you were in this room!"

The other half of the four pals shrugged sheepishly.

"Usually it's different," Kanda input some dialogue. Hermione's head snapped up, fangirl senses kicking in with her Gaydar.

"How so?" the oh-so-innocent Ron asked them, genuinely curious.

"Broom closet."

And no one but Hermione, Lenalee, Lavi and the couple got it. The girls started giggling, Lavi hid a smile and Allen blushed, glaring at Kanda.

"Huh?" Unfortunately, Harry didn't get it with the rest of the club, earning more giggling and blushing.

It just so happened that then, an elf came in, tugging at Harry's robe immediately.

"Harry Potter, sir, us house-elves have been told not to tell, but she- she-" Dobby hit his head with his tiny fists.

"Is it Umbridge?" Harry asked, getting a nod. "Well, she couldn't have found out about us, could she?"

Dobby nodded, and everyone froze in terror.

"Well, what're you waiting for, RUN!" Harry yelled, and the students ran out screaming.

**And it's done. Sorry for the shortness, but I got distracted too much and edited so much, it was supposed to be done over a month or two ago. lol**

**I'm too lazy to re-count all your votes right now, but I've caught up to the ending of the original story! See you guys soon! (hopefully)**

**Bye.**

***I forgot to mention sometime last chapter that Dumbledore just let the group go to Hogsmeade. Imagine handing in a slip signed by Dumbledore to Snape and McGonagall. Heheheh...**

**Word count: 1, 875**


End file.
